


Después de la batalla

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angel y Spike (y también Illyria y cientos de demonios muertos y moribundos) - Freeform, El final que me habría gustado, Epic Battles, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: El callejón detrás del Hyperion y las calles de alrededor son la viva imagen del infierno. Falta poco para el amanecer. Ahora todo está extrañamente tranquilo, pero el suelo está sembrado de cadáveres de demonios y seres infernales de todos los tipos, muertos o moribundos.





	Después de la batalla

**Author's Note:**

> Después de la batalla de Not Fade Away.

El callejón detrás del Hyperion y las calles de alrededor son la viva imagen del infierno. Falta poco para el amanecer. Ahora todo está extrañamente tranquilo, pero el suelo está sembrado de cadáveres de demonios y seres infernales de todos los tipos, muertos o moribundos.

Desmembrados, destripados, reventados. Illyria pasea lentamente entre los restos rematando a los que aun se retuercen, con gestos precisos y eficaces. Angel está sentado en el callejón con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando la carnicería, empapado en sangre, aunque la mayoría no es suya. También está cubierto de fluidos de varios colores. Tiene varias heridas graves, mortales para un humano, pero para él simplemente son molestas porque limitan sus movimientos. Duele, al principio, pero sabe que todo se curará. Todavía podría luchar, aunque está agotado. Se pasa una mano por la cara para limpiarse la sangre de los ojos.

¿Y Spike? Angel le busca con la la mirada. Hace un buen rato que no le ha visto.

—Illyria, ¿dónde está Spike, le ves? —pregunta. Spike es un superviviente, no andará muy lejos.

—No veo rastros de él —responde Illyria. Sigue con su tarea letal.

Angel se levanta con esfuerzo, apoyándose en la pared. Hace una mueca de dolor y disgusto. Maldito Spike, siempre dando la nota. ¿Dónde demonios estará?

—¡Spike! —grita. Ninguna respuesta.

Angel empieza a inquietarse. ¿Y si...? No, no puede ser.

Entonces lo ve, a unos veinte metros, en la calle principal, más allá de la esquina. Su pelo inconfundible destaca entre los bultos del suelo, manchado de sangre. No se mueve, pero no es un montón de polvo. Angel suspira, se tranquiliza. Sin acordarse de sus heridas, se acerca y se arrodilla junto a Spike, que está tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Aparta los restos de enemigos que casi lo ocultan. Le levanta la cabeza, le habla.

—Spike, ¡Spike!

Le tiemblan las manos, ¿cuánto hacía que no le temblaban las manos? Spike no responde.

Angel le recorre el cuerpo con las manos, buscando heridas graves. Está muy maltrecho, como él mismo, pero no parece que tenga ninguna herida más grave que las demás. Tampoco en la cabeza, la sangre viene de cortes poco profundos. ¿Qué coño le pasa entonces, por qué no se despierta?

Illyria se acerca a ellos, mirando con curiosidad, la cabeza ladeada en ese gesto suyo tan ajeno.

—El vampiro ha caído en la batalla. Ha luchado bien, para ser un mestizo. Hasta el final. Honrémosle.

—¡No! No sé qué le pasa, pero no está muerto. No más muerto que estaba antes.

Angel coge a Spike en brazos con cuidado de no moverlo más de lo necesario, se levanta y se dirige al hotel con paso cansado. Illyria vuelve a la carnicería.

No han recorrido la mitad del camino cuando Spike recupera el sentido. Angel estudia su cara con preocupación para ver si está bien.

—Ah, joder, ¿qué ha pasado?

Spike hace una mueca de dolor y abre los ojos. Entonces se da cuenta de que Angel lo lleva en brazos.

—Hey _peaches_ , ¿por qué estoy en tus brazos? Me resulta un poco raro, ¿sabes?... Oye, ¿estás bien?

—¿Que si estoy bien? Spike, eres tonto. Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

Angel lo baja al suelo molesto aunque con bastante cuidado. Spike apoya los pies de forma un poco insegura, pero se tiene en pie, apoyándose un poco en Angel.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Estabas en el suelo debajo de una montaña de muertos.

—No sé, el último demonio que despaché me dio un golpe de despedida en la cabeza antes de morir, supongo. Está todo un poco confuso.

Spike se frota la cabeza dolorida, hace una inspección rápida de sus heridas, nada grave. Mira alrededor a los restos de la batalla.

—Así que todo ha terminado, y estamos aun aquí. Vaya sorpresa.

Entonces se da cuenta de que Angel está ahí de pie con él, mirándolo con cara de preocupación. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás poniendo nervioso mirándome así.

—Nada, es que...

Qué irritante es Spike, ni siquiera en estos momentos puede dejar de ponerse chulito con él para fastidiarle. Pero Angel está tan aliviado de ver que no le ha pasado nada que no consigue enfadarse con él.

—Es que pensé que habías muerto, como los demás.

Spike se queda callado, mirando a Angel. No es muy frecuente que le hable así. Tampoco es muy frecuente que Spike se calle y no responda.

En ese momento Illyria se acerca a donde están los dos de pie, Spike apoyado en Angel, mirándose con expresión intensa sin decir nada.

—¿Estáis haciendo un ritual de celebración?

Los dos la miran. Si no la conocieran pensarían que es un sarcasmo. Está claro que una vez más no entiende nada.

—Sí, bonita, celebramos que seguimos muertos y danzando.

Spike no puede evitar sonreír, por supuesto que Illyria también ha salido de esta. Mira a Angel con su sonrisa maligna.

—Supongo que deberíamos celebrarlo de verdad. No todos los días se vence a un ejército de demonios.

Angel le devuelve la sonrisa, realmente hay motivos para celebrar. Pero también para hacer duelo, piensa recordando a los que no han sobrevivido a esta batalla. Su sonrisa se borra.

Spike parece leer lo que pasa por su cabeza, su expresión cambia también.

—Gunn, Wesley...

—Las guerras tienen bajas.

Angel suspira cansado. Después levanta la cabeza y hace un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire casual, aunque no consigue sacudirse del todo la tristeza.

—Venga, volvamos al hotel a mirarnos las heridas y quitarnos toda esta porquería de encima. —Comienzan a andar.

—Sí, estamos bañados en sangre y mocos de demonio. Delicioso. Illyria, cariño, ¿te lo has pasado bien?

—No entiendo tu pregunta. La batalla ha sido buena, he matado muchos más adversarios que vosotros y aun tengo fuerzas. ¿Eso es pasarlo bien?

Spike se ríe, Angel menea la cabeza, mientras los tres se alejan hacia la puerta del hotel.

El callejón se queda silencioso.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en agosto de 2010.


End file.
